1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a low-capacitance capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a cell region for storing data and a peripheral circuit region for transferring a driving voltage. Memory cells, switching transistors and capacitors are provided in the cell region and the peripheral circuit region.
Capacitors are used to accumulate electric charge and are allocated to a predetermined region of a semiconductor device to achieve the necessary capacitance while the capacitors are coupled in series or parallel with each other. Since the existing memory device uses a capacitor having a predetermined area regardless of the capacitance of the device, a capacitor configured for a high-capacitance device is used rather than that for a low-capacitance device. However, since a capacitor configured for a high-capacitance device takes up much space to secure high capacitance, the capacitor takes up more space than necessary. As a result, unnecessary space is consumed in a semiconductor device that needs high integration, thereby reducing area efficiency.